


Cake

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Possible Continuation, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ray learns that actions really do speak louder than words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Bubbline comic that I saw floating around Tumblr and for some reason, can't find for the life of me. When/If I do find it, I'll put the link here.

Every day he comes in at three. It’s just like clockwork and Ray is pretty sure he’s figured out the man’s schedule down to the second he enters. As soon as the clock strikes three, the front door of the restaurant opens with the jingle of a bell and the man strolls in before settling down at the middle table by the window. Having been caught up in the pattern, Ray sets down whatever he is doing and makes his way over to the man’s table to take his order. He doesn’t bother to take out pen and paper because the man always orders the same thing. Coffee, black, and a slice of strawberry shortcake, which just so happens to be Ray’s prized baked good. Ray makes it fresh every day and it never fails to sell out.

Once the order is prepared and served, Ray watches the man out of the corner of his eye. He can’t help but notice the way the man wistfully gazes at the busy streets as he slowly sips his coffee and Ray feels himself drawn into this strong silence. However, one part of the pattern Ray wishes would change is the fact that the man never touches the cake. As soon as the coffee is done, the man pays his bill, leaving more than enough for a tip, and departs with a perfect slice of cake sitting all by itself. Everyone at the restaurant makes fun of Ray because of how much he pines over the untouched slice, but to Ray, it’s not just any piece of cake. This is his joy, his passion, and for that man to throw it away every time makes absolutely no sense to Ray. He’s quite sure he’s not that bad of a cook, especially since all the customers who have bought his cake have given him only positive reviews and for Ray, that is enough to validate his cooking. 

As the days pass, he finds the growing need to question his regular customer, but struggles to find the strength to do so until today. It just so happens that it has been a particularly bad turn of events for the Puerto Rican, so when the man comes in and everything repeats in the usual manner, it becomes too much. Storming over, Ray slams his hands down on the table and looks at the man square in the eye. 

“Why do you never eat my cake?” Ray begins and refuses to budge when the man opens his mouth. “Is there something wrong with it? Does it look funny? Tell me. Now.”

The anger is so strong in Ray’s voice that he sees the man slowly close his mouth and seemingly think over his reply before answering.

“I don’t really like sweet things. I get it because I know you make it and I just want to see you.” The man’s voice comes out like a calm flow of water and his face seems to have an only slightly amused look.

Upon hearing these words, Ray feels his face heat up and he knows he looks like a tomato. He steps back and awkwardly rubs his arm before running off into the safety of the kitchen, not wanting to hear if the man is going to say anything else. Ray lets out a heavy breath as the double doors swing shut behind him and he buries his face in his hands. The man’s words repeat in his head and he feels embarrassed, nervous, and still slightly angered all at once. He can’t believe that this man comes to the restaurant only for him and Ray begins to think that maybe it’s all just a joke, a play on his feelings. He wants to go back out onto the dining floor, but still embarrassed from before, Ray hides in the kitchen until someone tells him it’s clear. Once that happens, Ray peeks his head out and then goes over to the man’s table where he freezes on the spot and begins to doubt everything he’s ever known. 

On the table sits the usual finished coffee cup where right next to it, there is an empty plate with not a single crumb of strawberry shortcake to be seen.


End file.
